<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well Kept Secrets by Larry_stylinson_28_28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126792">Well Kept Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_stylinson_28_28/pseuds/Larry_stylinson_28_28'>Larry_stylinson_28_28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Multi, OT5, Possible smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, zianourry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_stylinson_28_28/pseuds/Larry_stylinson_28_28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is a 19-year-old girl who rose to fame in 6 months and is now known world-wide for her singing, dancing and styling talents. One Direction are about to start their fifth world tour, 6 years after they were formed. Both have everything. Or do they? Everyone has a secret after all.......<br/>When Angel becomes the opening act for One Direction's tour, secrets begin to unravel. But is it too late?<br/>A/N: Set in 2016, as if Zayn didn't leave and they didn't go on hiatus. May not be completely factually right, but most of it should be. I did a lot of research! SIDE LARRY<br/>This is my first story so please be kind but let me know what I can improve.<br/>Thank you so much xx</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, OFC/OMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Warnings will be at the beggining of chapters. For now there might be a couple of swear words. Things really start in chapter two. I'm not very good at first chapters. Please vote and comment. Let me know what I could improve and where you think the story is going. Thank you all. I love you. x<br/>

Chapter One<br/>

"Angel! Angel over here!" <br/>
"Angel, look this way!" <br/>
"Angel can we get an over-the-shoulder shot?" <br/>
The paparazzi shout over each other as they clamour to get a good shot. I stay there for a few minutes, posing and following directions the best I can, until I'm told that it's time to move on. I lift up the front of my dress so I don't trip over it and carry on walking along the red carpet, my bodyguard and friend, Rocco Wilkins, following me discreetly. <br/>
Someone from MTV asks me for a quick interview, and with a nod from Rocco, I agree. <br/>
"Angel, how does it feel to be nominated in eight categories tonight?" <br/>
"It's amazing! Six months ago, I was recording my first ever song, and now I'm at the Billboard Music awards! To be nominated in the same categories as the likes of Adele, Taylor Swift, Ed Sheeran and One Direction is an honor; I grew up listening to their music", I answered truthfully; after all, I was only 19. <br/>
"Have you been starstruck meeting anyone yet? Or is there anyone you hope to meet tonight?" <br/>
"I haven't met too many people yet, except those I work with, but earlier on I bumped into Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez, which was a bit of a star-struck moment. I definitely hope to meet a lot more people tonight"<br/>
"I love your dress! Is that silk?" <br/>
"Yeah" <br/>
"It's beautiful! Thank you so much Angel and have a wonderful evening" <br/>
"Thank you" <br/>
I turned around to find Rocco, when something, or rather some people caught my eye. About five people down, One Direction were posing for the paparazzi. I stood shell-shocked for minute, before Rocco tapped me on the shoulder and asked if I was ready to go inside yet. <br/>
I just nodded. I was already nervous enough to meet them; it'd be awful if that awkward moment was caught by the paparazzi. <br/>
We walked in through the VIP entrance, located just at the end of the red carpet. Rocco already looked ahead of time where we were sitting, so I followed him. The girls were already waiting there, all excited and swooning over every celebrity that passed. By the girls I mean my best friends; Valencia, Krystal, Sage and Cherish, who was the sister of Rocco. <br/>
They were all wearing amazing outfits. Cherish was wearing a sparkly silver dress with a slit up the side, paired with white high heels, and her blonde-brown hair was in waves by her shoulders. Krystal was wearing a baby pink dress to match her long hair, which was straight and hanging halfway down her back. The dress had a plunging neckline and she was wearing baby pink flats; no one could see her feet anyway. Instead of a dress, Valencia chose a sharp white strapless jumpsuit, which also had cut-outs at the sides, with white platform heels, the color complimenting her gorgeous dark skin. Her black hair was straightened and hung just past her shoulders. Sage, like her hair and personality, was wearing a fierce dress; the black material clung to her figure, and had many cut-outs, while the matching black stilettos added to her height. Her bright red hair was let loose in waves down her back. <br/>
Rocco and I sat down in our seats next to them; we were on the end so that we could go to get changed for the performances when we needed to. We also had very good seats; the third row, with an amazing view of the stage. We all just chatted for a little bit while the rest of the celebrities made their way inside. Once everyone was inside and the lights went down, everybody got quiet as Ariana Grande took to the stage to perform 'Into You' to open the show. <br/>
The awards began to be presented, with 'Shut Up And Dance' by WALK THE MOON winning the top rock song, 'Blurryface' by twenty one pilots winning top rock album and the top rock artist. The show went on for a while, with performances from Rihanna, Taylor Swift and Justin Bieber, until it was time for me to get changed. <br/>
Once I was backstage, around four people helped me get into my dress and set me up behind the curtain. The dress was a light purple, studded with jewels on the top half, which a satin belt separated from the bottom half. There was a mini skirt underneath the see-through material to cover the skin that wasn't covered by the train, which began at each side of my waist, not covering my front. It was a gigantic train that took up nearly the entire stage, and it had hand-made purple roses at the bottom of it, which faded out as they went further up. My dark brown- with- blonde- highlights- hair was in a high pony tail- straightened- with a few curled strands loose at the front, framing my face. <br/>
Breathe in, breathe out. I could do this. <br/>
I would be performing 'Speechless', as song that I wrote, and is so special to me. It has so many meanings; which was why there were two music videos released just a month ago. One was about sexual assault, rape and abuse, while the other was about how corrupt some parts of the music industry were; where artists were controlled by their management, and forced to be someone they're not. <br/>
Suddenly, I heard someone announcing my name, and I lifted my head to watch the curtain raise. I was stood center stage, with smoke machines creating a cloud around my ankles; the train of my dress spread out. <br/>
As the first few notes began to play, I looked out at the crowd and panicked, before I caught the eye of Cherish who gave me an encouraging smile and thumbs-up. <br/>
I closed my eyes and began to get into the music. I thought about what I was singing about and a surge of anger bolted through me, causing me to belt the song out, using my hands to emphasize the words, occasionally putting my hands on my chest, but mostly holding the mic so hard my hands were turning white.<br/>
When I re-opened my eyes, a few tears came loose that I didn't even realize were there. The whole crowd stood up and applauded, which was overwhelming. <br/>
The curtain went back down again, and people came back onto the stage to help me off and out of the dress, getting back into my red one. They also fixed my makeup and hair because of my tears and the amount that I had been moving my head around. <br/>
I sat back in my seat, met with whispered 'well done's and 'you were amazing's. <br/>
DJ Khaled walked onto the stage to present the award for Top Billboard 200 Album. <br/>
"The nominees are 'Beauty Behind The Madness' by The Weeknd, '1989' by Taylor Swift, 'X' by Ed Sheeran, 'Purpose' by Justin Bieber and 'Angel' by Angel. And the winner is....... 'Angel' by Angel!" <br/>
I sat with my mouth hanging open for a second, before Cherish nudged me, at which point I walked onto the stage to accept the award. <br/>
"Thank you", I said to DJ Khaled as he handed me the award and kissed my cheek, the applause still not dying down. <br/>
When the noise finally died down, I was still speechless. <br/>
"Wow. I mean... WOW! I can't believe I actually won. I didn't think I was going to, so I don't have anything prepared. Erm.... wow. Seven months ago, I was just working in a bar, performing some of my songs with a guitar, and now I'm here. But I owe that to a lot of people. First of all, Cherish Wilkins and Sage Kirk, who run Angel Management every day, and have always been there for me. I also want to thank Krystal Harding and Valencia Moreno, who have stood by me. Cherish, Krystal and Valencia have also co-wrote a lot of my songs and provided the back-up vocals, and they literally took me in with open arms from the streets. I also want to thank Rocco Moreno, for not only protecting me every day, but also being my friend. I would like to thank everyone who I have collaborated with including Rihanna, Social House, Nicki Minaj, Charlie Puth and Ed Sheeran. A special shout out to Ed who also co-wrote most of my songs. Finally, thank you to the fans. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. So, thank you." <br/>
I made my way back to my seat, only to be called back on stage for the next award, Top Billboard 200 Artist, then for Top Hot 100 Song and Top Streaming Song(Video); I didn't win Top Hot 100 Artist and Top Streaming Song(Audio), but they rightly went to One Direction, along with a few other awards that I wasn't nominated for. <br/>
Soon enough, it was time for me and the girls (bar Sage) to get ready for the next performance. I was wearing a light pink/purple belt buckle crop top, with a short, layered skirt, thigh-high stiletto boots, and a thin, see through throw on my arms. The girls were wearing strapless, studded body suits that clung to their figures, with threads hanging down around the waist. They were matched with strappy stilettos; their whole outfit was the same color as mine to match. However, their hair was down, while mine was in the same high pony that had been in for my first performance; I also had a hand-held mic, while they had head mics. <br/>
We got through the whole performance, dancing and belting out high notes. <br/>
Finally, the ceremony ended, after I won another two awards; Top New Artist and Top Female Artist. <br/>
One Direction also performed, which was the highlight of my night, despite the awards I won. <br/>
"Angel!", someone called from behind me. I turned around just in time to see Lizzo hurrying towards me, looking stunning as always, in a skin-tight red dress and matching red feather boa around her arms. I had already met her through work; she was signed Angel Management, and she had become a good friend. <br/>
"Hi! Congratulations on winning tonight! Are you coming to Ariana's after-party?", She asks excitedly. <br/>
"Actually, I'm just gonna head home with my friends and binge-watch Friends. Maybe next time though? Sorry" <br/>
"It's ok! I better get going. See you later", and with that she's weaving back through the crowd, happily talking to everyone on the way. How someone can have that much energy all of the time I don't know. <br/>
********************** <br/>
As soon as we walked through the doors, I flopped onto the couch, ignoring the exclaims from Cherish about how my dress would get creased. <br/>
"I'm going to get changed, you better be off this couch by the time I get back", she warns. <br/>
I dismiss her with a wave of a hand and a "yeah, yeah". <br/>
Reluctantly, I drag myself off the couch and head to my room, where I get out of the dress and into some comfortable shorts and a baggy t-shirt. I also wipe off all my makeup; I'd have a shower in the morning. <br/>
By the time I walked back to the living room, Krystal, Valencia and Sage were already back from their apartment, the slightly bigger one across the hall- which they shared- in comfier clothes, while Cherish was making popcorn and preparing drinks in the kitchen. Feeling bad for her, I offered my help which she declined with a, "It's your big night! You shouldn't be doing anything! Go and put your feet up". <br/>
I just rolled my eyes and grabbed a couple of the drinks before she could protest, and carried them back into the living room, where the girls had made themselves at home; Krystal and Valencia on a giant beanbag on the floor and Sage on one end of the comfy sofa; all of them laughing to each other and posting on social media about how much fun they had. <br/>
I handed them their drinks, turned on the TV and sat next to Sage on the sofa, leaving a space for Cherish. <br/>
A second later, Cherish walked announcing that she had popcorn, which caught everyone's attention, specifically Krystal. She sat down next to me after passing one bowl to Krystal and Valencia, one to Sage and one for us to share. <br/>
We binge-watched friends until the early hours of the morning, and dozed off to the sound of Chandler making a sarcastic comment. </p><p>A/N: Thank you so much for reading! It gets better I swear, but like I said, things really start to happen in chapter two.<br/>
QOTC: What do you think is going to happen?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter Two </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>I woke up lying on the sofa, a pillow under my head, and all of the girls gone (most likely to work).  <br/>I sat up and grabbed my phone to check the time; 8:30am.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Ugh. Too early. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>*NEW MESSAGE FROM C (Cherish)* </strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Good morning sleepyhead! I really need you to come in today to sign off on a few things. Could you be here by 10 at the latest? Thx I love you loads xxxx ps. Wear something gorgeous and sexy </em>
</p><p><br/><strong>To: C </strong><br/><em>I’ll be there! Luv you too xxxx </em><br/> <br/><em>Something gorgeous and sexy?</em> That was strange to say the least, but she usually knew best, so I reluctantly dragged myself to the bathroom, got a shower, brushed my teeth, etc. I put on some natural makeup, and curled my hair at the bottom, leaving it down. I picked out a fairly simple outfit; a crisp white, long-sleeved button up shirt that had a slightly plunging neckline and silver-studded buttons. The skirt that I wore was skintight, black, reached mid-thigh and had a thin black belt with a silver-studded button to match the shirt. I put on some strappy black high heels and grabbed a black, patterned clutch. </p><p><br/>On the way out, I grabbed a piece of toast, then realized I had forgot to tell Rocco I was leaving. There was a knock on the door, and after looking through the peephole, I was genuinely convinced that Rocco was a mind-reader. <br/>He grinned when I opened the door with a shocked look plastered on my face. </p><p><br/>“Cherish messaged me. She said you need a ride?”, he explained. </p><p><br/>“Ohhh. That makes sense. I completely forgot; I only got five hours of sleep” </p><p>****************** </p><p><br/>We arrived at Angel Management’s building at 9:50, got on the elevator after greeting a few of the employees and pressed the button for the fifth floor, where Cherish’s office was. </p><p><br/>The doors opened and we turned right, walking down a corridor until we reached her office. I knocked on the door, in case she was finishing up a meeting, but she just replied with a chirpy “Come in”. </p><p><br/>“Angel! You made it!”, she exclaimed, surprised. </p><p><br/>“Don’t act so surprised, I’m a very punctual person”, I replied, offended that she would think otherwise. </p><p> </p><p><br/>“Not when you’re thriving off of five hours sleep” </p><p><br/>She had a good point there. </p><p><br/>“True. Anyway, what is it you needed me to sign off on?”, I asked, defeated. </p><p><br/>“Erm... actually an artist wanted to speak to you about something really important. We’re so close to signing a deal” </p><p><br/>We already had quite a few artists signed, including Rebecca Ferguson, Lizzo, Ed Sheeran, Stormzy and Little Mix, so I was confused as to why she was so nervous. </p><p> </p><p><br/>“Not a contract... just...”, she trailed off, “Anyway, they’re on their way here now” </p><p><br/>I furrowed my brows just as Sage walked in, closing the door behind her and asked “They’ve just arrived. Should I bring them in?” </p><p><br/>“Yeah”, Cherish replied, then turned to me with a guilty and pleading look in her eyes to say, “Please don’t be mad at me” </p><p><br/>I opened my mouth to ask why on<em> earth</em> I would be mad at someone who quite literally saved me, just as I heard a few voices from behind me. </p><p><br/>“Hi” <br/>“Hello” <br/>“Hey” <br/>“’Ey up?” <br/>“How are you?” </p><p><br/>The last voice belonged to the person who leaned over the desk to press a kiss to Cherish’s cheek, at which she blushed. When I turned around slowly, I could understand why she blushed, and why she thought I’d be mad at her. </p><p><br/>There were four boys sitting in chairs in front of the desk. Not just any boys though; One <em>fucking </em>Direction. I noticed there were only four, and turned to my side to see Liam Payne holding his hand out for me to shake. Shaking, I shook it and tried to concentrate on my breathing. </p><p><br/>Rocco must have noticed, because he pulled up a chair for me to sit on, while Sage did the same for herself, and Cherish and Liam sat down.</p><p> <br/>Cherish cleared her throat. </p><p><br/>“So, I waited for you to tell Angel, which is why she’s a bit....”, Cherish trailed off, looking at me. </p><p><br/>“Freaked out? About to faint? Fan-girling?”, Sage suggested. </p><p><br/>“Not. Helping.”, Cherish hissed at her. </p><p><br/>Sage just shrugged and mumbled “Sorry” under her breath. </p><p><br/>Suddenly, I could feel everyone’s eyes on me. You could hear a pin drop. </p><p><br/>“We haven’t officially met. I’m Niall, that’s Zayn, Harry, Louis, and this one here is Liam”, he said, putting his hand on Liam’s shoulder. <br/>I seemed to snap out of my daze then. </p><p><br/>“I’m Angel. Sorry”, I said, blushing. </p><p><br/>“It’s alright! Anyway, we have a proposition. We’re heading off to start our tour on Monday. We were going to go with no opening act, but you are such an amazing talent, and you’ve risen to fame so fast, we would love it if you would? Be our opening act I mean?”, Harry drawled out. </p><p><br/>“I....”, I looked to Cherish and Sage. </p><p><br/>“You had some promo stuff, but you can do most of that while you’re on tour. We have the new song ready to be released, the backing music for the others already recorded and you can keep writing on tour”, Cherish replied. </p><p><br/>“But..... you, Krys, Val and the others do most of the performances and backing vocals with me” </p><p><br/>“Already thought it through. We would go with you; Sage can handle it here by herself. Rocco would come to obviously” </p><p><br/>“Oh. O-ok then” </p><p><br/>“Is that a yes?”, Louis asked. </p><p><br/>“Yes, yeah ok then. But on a more serious note, we need to talk about it” </p><p><br/>We talked for around forty-five minutes. All of our accommodations would be paid for, including the hotels, food would be provided whenever we were at a venue, our flights would be paid for, and we would travel in tour buses when on the road. We also needed to do a promo shoot, which Cherish said she would sort out with the boys’ management. Before they left, we all exchanged numbers, and they promised to have the contracts sent over as soon as possible.</p><p> <br/>After the meeting, I went home to get changed into a white crop top, black Adidas leggings with three white stripes down the side, and white sneakers. </p><p><br/>I got to rehearsal five minutes early, at 11:25, but most people were already there.</p><p>*********************** </p><p><br/>The contracts had been sent off to be analyzed by a team of lawyers, but I still had a meeting with the boys and Modest. I knew that they were going to try to get me to sign right there and then, but they didn’t know where I came from. I’m not an idiot. </p><p><br/>I wore a white button-down shirt with long sleeves folded up to the elbow, and a few buttons undone, with a pale, baby pink, skintight skirt that reached just passed my knees. A mini brown belt held it to my waist. I had strappy, half-platform high heels the same color as my skirt on, and a white tote bag. </p><p><br/>Me and Rocco were led to an office through a long set of hallways, and I insisted that I go in by myself, while Rocco stood outside the door. </p><p><br/>“Ah, Miss.....”, the man behind the desk stood up. </p><p><br/>I put on my best innocent-dumb-little girl face on and giggled slightly, making my inside self cringe. </p><p><br/>“Just Angel. Who are you?”, I asked, seeing the man share a smug look with his two colleagues, one on either side.  </p><p><br/>I sat down in the free chair in front of his desk happily and put my bag down next to me, but still in my eyeline. Harry, Niall, Liam, Louis and Zayn were sat in the chairs next to me, also in front of the desk, with confused looks on their faces.</p><p>While the others were distracted being smug little idiots, I threw them a smirk and wink. </p><p><br/>The man turned back to me. </p><p><br/>“So.... Angel. We take it you are interested in being the opening act on the boys’ tour?” </p><p>“Oh my gosh! It would be like a dream come true!”, I flushed, batting my eyelashes. </p><p><br/>“Of course! We have the contract right here. All you need to do is sign on this line”, he pointed to a dotted line, “and <em>you</em> get to go on tour all around the world with <em>One Direction</em>. How cool would that be?” </p><p><br/>He put a contract down on the desk with a pen on top, and pushed it towards me while speaking. He was talking down to me, trying to manipulate me and I’d had enough. </p><p><br/>“Oh. I’m not signing yet”, I said. </p><p><br/>He looked taken aback, but quickly regained his composure. </p><p>“What is it that you need? We can buy you anything you want” </p><p><br/>“Oh. It’s not that. It’s just that I’m not an idiot”, I sat forward in my chair, “I have sent the contract to be looked at by my team of lawyers. Only when they say that it is a fair contract will I sign it. <em>Only</em> that contract. See, you didn’t bet on my being smart. Because I’m only 19 and a girl, you think I’m stupid. Well, I’m not. I know what you do here. You manipulate people and trap them in contracts. You don’t care about any of the artists signed here. You only care about money and publicity” </p><p><br/>With that, I stood up and grabbed my bag. The boys had looks of amusement and shock on their faces. </p><p><br/>“Oh, and you could just kick me off the tour, but you and I both know that I’m good publicity” </p><p><br/>I stalked out and slammed the door behind me. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Three </strong>
</p><p>My new song, ‘No’ was coming out on Monday, so I was doing a photoshoot for it at 10 in the morning on a Saturday. I had to have a lot of assistance to get into the black latex dress I was wearing. It reached just past my butt, and the straps crisscrossed across my chest to meet a black choker I had on.</p><p>We were on a five-minute break when I got a text.</p><p>
  <strong>From: C- Bad Bitches</strong>
</p><p>1D messaged. They want us to go for dinner with them tonight at Alfredos. They said they want to meet the ‘whole squad’ lol</p><p>
  <strong>To: Bad Bitches</strong>
</p><p>Ok sure what time? I’m guessing everybody is coming then?</p><p>
  <strong>From: C- Bad Bitches</strong>
</p><p>Around 8. Already talked to S. We’re both in</p><p>
  <strong>From: Val- Bad Bitches</strong>
</p><p>Hell yeah! With Krys n she said she’ll be there too</p><p>
  <strong>To: Bad Bitches</strong>
</p><p>Great! I’ll let Rocco know</p><p>
  <strong>From: C- Bad Bitches</strong>
</p><p>Does he have to come? He’s gonna embarrass me in front of a bunch of hot guys!</p><p>
  <strong>To: Bad Bitches</strong>
</p><p>He’s not that bad...</p><p>
  <strong>From: Val- Bad Bitches</strong>
</p><p>Well....</p><p>
  <strong>To: Bad Bitches</strong>
</p><p>Ok, he is that bad, but he has to come. I’m sorry</p><p>
  <strong>From: C- Bad Bitches</strong>
</p><p>It’s ok, I get it</p><p> </p><p>***********************</p><p>I was sat in a comfy chair opposite an interviewer for Elle magazine. We’d already done the photoshoot before this.</p><p>Two photoshoots in one day. Exhausting. But at least for this one I didn’t have to squeeze into a latex dress. Elle were putting me on the cover and doing an exclusive interview with me.</p><p>“So, Angel, who in the music industry is your idol. Who inspires you?”</p><p>“There is definitely a lot of people in the music industry who I am inspired by. Strong, powerful, confident women like Lizzo always inspire me. Also, Madonna, Beyonce, Rihanna, Ed Sheeran, Little Mix and One Direction. I always want to make music that brings people together and makes the world a better place. If it makes even one person smile then I must be doing something right”</p><p>The interview goes on like that for a while, until the interviewer announces that we’re done and shakes my hand.</p><p> </p><p>*********************</p><p>“Do I look ok?”, I nervously ask, walking into the living room. Me, Cherish and Rocco are getting ready to meet One Direction and the girls for dinner at Alfredos. Well, now it was me getting ready while Cherish and Rocco wait for me.</p><p>“You look beautiful, A. Don’t worry”, Cherish replied. I was wearing black pants, with two buttons one above the other, a black, lacy, off-the-shoulder top that only covered my boobs, and black stilettos. I also had a black choker and silver earrings on, as well as a small black shoulder bag. My hair was in a single braid that hung down my back. Cherish was wearing a short-sleeved, white button-up shirt with a black bow at the collar, a purple-pink-black and white checked skirt that reached mid-thigh, black heels and a white bag. Her hair was left tumbling just past her shoulders, wavy as usual.</p><p>The whole journey there I was trying to calm myself down. When we finally arrived, Rocco helped me and Cherish out of the car.</p><p>We started to walk to the entrance when we heard a voice scream from behind us; “Oh my God! You look amazing!” I turned to see Valencia rushing towards us, wearing a black crop top, extremely low cut, a black skin-tight skirt that reached just above her knees, and black high heels, along with a black clutch. Her silky black hair, as usual, looked amazing, even though all she had done was straighten and brush it.</p><p>Behind her, Krystal and Sage were trying to keep up, jogging (as best they could with high heels on) together. Krystal was also wearing a black crop top, although it was a bit more modest than Valencia’s. Along with it, she was wearing a very short white skirt and black heels; her hair pulled back into a pony tail, with a few loose strands left dangling at the side. There must have been some kind of obsession with black tonight, because Sage is wearing a black jumpsuit, with a cutout at the stomach, along with black heels and a light pink, ankle-length jacket. Her bright red hair was styled into a neat bun; not a strand out of place.</p><p>I just rolled my eyes at her and once Krystal and Sage had caught up, we went inside the restaurant. It was probably the poshest (and most expensive) restaurant I have ever been to.</p><p>As we entered, a waitress with a kind smile on her face greeted us, and led us to a long table with eleven seats around it; five on each side, and one at the end of the table.</p><p>The boys were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn’t even notice us walk over, so we just sat down.</p><p>They were all sat on one side of the table so me, Cherish, Val, Krys and Sage all sat on the other side, while Rocco took the seat at the end of the table.</p><p>When we sat, the boys looked up; startled and almost panicked.</p><p>“Are there any drinks that I can start you with, now that the whole party is here?”, the waitress asked.</p><p>The boys didn’t order alcohol- which was a surprise- but ordered diet coke, lemonade, and a water for Zayn. Everyone seemed to be looking at me, so I just ordered a water- I may have money but it almost seemed like this restaurant could bankrupt me. Also, I didn’t want to get gassy.</p><p>After we had all ordered our drinks, the boys turned to us.</p><p>“So, we’ve already met Cherish, Sage and Angel, but who is everyone else?”, asked Liam.</p><p>“Oh, this is Valencia, Krystal and Rocco”, I replied, pointing at each of them in turn.</p><p>“Well hi! I’m Liam, this is Zayn, Niall, Harry and Louis”</p><p>The girls started a conversation, so I could look at the menu that was already placed in front of me.</p><p>The cheapest thing on it was $15:00! When it came to ordering, I just ordered that.</p><p>“So, how long have you all known each other?”, asked Harry.</p><p>“Well, I’ve known Cherish and Rocco since I was really young, but then we lost contact when they moved away, then came back into contact when I moved to London.</p><p>The same with Sage, except she moved with me to London.</p><p>Cherish already knew Val and Krys, so we all just sort of became friends”</p><p>“Wait... so you two are together?”, Niall asked, his mouth full, while pointing at Cherish and Rocco.</p><p>I could see why he assumed that; Cherish had quite pale skin, whereas Rocco’s was extremely dark.</p><p>“No”, Cherish laughed, “He’s my brother. Our parents couldn’t have children of their own, so they adopted us”</p><p>Niall blushed, “I’m so sorry. I had no idea”</p><p>“It’s ok, we get it quite a lot", Rocco piped up.</p><p>“So, when did you move to London?”, Louis asked.</p><p>“Nearly three years ago. Then Angel management started and we decided to bring it to LA”</p><p>“So, where are you from originally?”</p><p>“Just on the south east coast, you wouldn’t know it” I said quickly.</p><p>“What about your family? You must miss them a lot. I definitely miss mine; mum, Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, Phoebe, Ernest and Doris. A lot, I know”</p><p>“That is a lot! How old are they?”, Sage jumped in, saving me. I gave her a thankful smile as Louis began to ramble on about his family.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************</p><p>The next day, I was awake at 6am, so that I had enough time to get ready and travel to the tour promo shoot.</p><p>Me and Rocco were led along a few hallways until we got to a room with a giant green backdrop, lights, cameras, chairs and tables to do hair and makeup at.</p><p>Niall and Louis were running around chasing each other with poles that they had somehow found, while Harry watched them fondly, Zayn sat quietly on his phone, and Liam was getting his hair done.</p><p>“Hi Angel!” Liam called to me. I walked over, with Rocco not too far behind, and sat in the chair next to him.</p><p>“Oh. Angel, this is Lou, our hair-and-makeup gal”, Liam said, pointing to a woman stood doing his hair. She was very pretty, with dark green eyes and silver hair, flowing down just past her shoulders.</p><p>She smiled at me, while continuing with Liam’s hair, “Hi. I think we’ll be seeing a lot of each other, considering I’ll be on tour too” She finished off Liam’s hair, then began on mine. I had already put on some natural makeup; some foundation, highlighter, neutral eye shadow and light pink lip-gloss.</p><p>She styled my hair so that it was slightly wavy, flowing down my back but staying in place with the hairspray she applied. I went into the next room to get changed into my outfit; light blue denim shorts with a few threads hanging loose at the end, a white crop top, some white vans and a necklace. The shoot was easy; it was just a few shots with the boys and a couple on my own.</p><p>We were finished pretty quickly, so I just headed home to carry on writing some music.</p><p> </p><p>****************************</p><p>Today was the day. We were flying to Sydney, where we would be performing our first show. I was already packed with my bags by the door, so as soon as I got out of bed, I made my way to the bathroom to get ready. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, and pulled on my clothes. We were going to be on a plane for 16 hours, so I figured I might as well be comfortable. I was wearing black leggings, a simple black crop top, a black bomber jacket, black trainers, and some black sunglasses.</p><p>When we pulled up to the airport, there were already a few paparazzi waiting for us. The boys must already be here.</p><p>Some airport staff helped with the luggage, as Rocco lead me, Val, Krys and Cherish through the airport. We reached a door that led to private rooms for us to wait in, and after showing the staff our passports, we were let through.</p><p>There was a man around 6-and-a-half-foot tall, with short black hair walking towards us with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Hi. I’m Paul, the boys’ bodyguard/tour manager/security/babysitter”, he said, while holding his hand out for me to shake. </p><p>"I’m Angel, this is Cherish, Valencia and Krystal. This is Rocco, my bodyguard and friend”, I replied, pointing to each of them with my free hand as I shook Paul’s with the other.</p><p>“It’s great to meet you guys. So, the boys have the private jet that they take, which we assumed you would go on, Angel, and the rest of you guys on the other plane with crew members, security and me, but if you would prefer to go on the other plane as well or have Rocco on the boy’s private jet that’s ok too”, he offered with a smile.</p><p>“Who’s on the private jet with the boys?”, I inquired.</p><p>“Just the boys, the pilot and co-pilot. Our plane sets off a few minutes earlier so that the security team are there when the boy’s land”</p><p>“Ok. I’ll go with the boys; if that’s ok?”, I asked nervously, while looking to the girls, who all gave me a thumbs up or a nod of the head.</p><p>“Ok. Andy, do you mind taking them to the other plane to board while I take Angel to the jet?”, Paul called to a member of the crew standing in the hallway.</p><p>Andy nodded and lead them down another hallway.</p><p>“This way. Are you sure you’re ok with going on the private jet with the boys?”, he asked kindly as he led me through a set of double doors down some more hallways.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be ok”</p><p>“Here we are”, Paul led me through the tunnel that joins the plane to the building.</p><p>When we walk in through the doors, I’m speechless. There are two sets of four plane seats around a table, one on each side. After that, there are two sofas along the walls on either side, beanbags everywhere, a minibar, TV, sink and cupboards. There are also two doors at the back, one of which I’m assuming is a bathroom. All in all, it’s extremely spacious.</p><p>“Angel!”, Liam exclaimed as he stood up from where he was sat on one of the seats.</p><p>Zayn was sprawled out on one of the couches, on his phone, while Niall was sat on one of the beanbags, stuffing his face with junk food, and Louis and Harry were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Niall turned around to me, offering one of the crisps out of the bag he was holding, “fwan’ on’?” I politely shook my head and declined the offer.</p><p>“I’ve got it from here, Paul. I’ll show her around”, Liam tells Paul, who gives him a pointed look and warns, “Don’t do anything stupid”, giving me a smile before walking out.</p><p>“Anyway, this is the jet. When we need the seatbelts, we obviously have to sit in the actual plane seats, but other than that we just sort of hang about. Through that door is a bathroom”, he explains, pointing at one of the doors at the back, “and THROUGH THIS DOOR IS THE BEDROOM, ANGEL”.</p><p>He says the last few words very loudly, and hesitates before opening the door to reveal a double bed in the middle, another TV, and plenty of floor space, with a couple more bean bags and a lot of blankets. Harry and Louis are there, which explains their absence from the front of the plane. They’re stood on either side of the bed, smoothing out the duvet, blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“Oh, hi Angel, Liam. We were just making sure the bed was neat”, Louis explains.</p><p>“Ok...”, I reply.</p><p>Soon the plane is about to take off, so we sit down in the seats around the tables; Louis, Harry, Liam and Niall on one side, me and Zayn on the other. I glance over to see Zayn clutching the table, his knuckles turning white.</p><p>“Hey, Zayn. Are you ok?”, I ask him quietly.</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I’m ok. Still a bit nervous going on planes. Dunno why, I’ve been on enough of them. The first time I flew was actually with the boys. Louis told me that the plane was going to do a loop-de-loop in the air”, he laughed, his hands relaxing a bit.</p><p>“I know”, I laughed along with him without thinking.</p><p>He looked at me, confused, and it took me a minute to realize what had just said.</p><p>“I mean.... I know what it’s like. It’s been years since I’ve been on a plane so I’m a bit nervous myself”, I attempted to explain.</p><p>“Ohh. Ok”, Zayn answered in acknowledgment.</p><p>
  <em>Nice save, Angel. </em>
</p><p>Luckily, the sign for seatbelts went off, so I unbuckled and excused myself to the bathroom.</p><p>The bathroom was like a hotel bathroom there was the usual sink and toilet, but there was also a shower and bath mat. There was mirror hanging above the sink and a towel rack by the shower. It was massive. I managed to calm myself down after staying in there for 15 minutes, so I went back out to where the boys were, noticing that no alcohol had been touched, only the other drinks.</p><p>“Angel, we’re playing Mario Kart, do you want to play? There’s some coke if you want”, Louis offered, making me laugh from remembering the Mario Kart interview from 2012. “Oi! What’s so funny?”, he demanded.</p><p>“Oh, nothing. I’ll pass on Mario, but I’ll have a coke if you don’t mind”, I replied, getting my laughter under control. </p><p>Louis gave me a suspicious look, then threw me a can of coke. “I’m surprised you guys haven’t had any of the alcohol”, I joked.</p><p>Liam tensed for a moment, then said, “I’ve told them not to drink when we’re flying. It’ll just make them sick and we need to be sober for when we see people at the airport when we land”</p><p>“Ok...”, I trailed off, still confused; because the flight is so long, they would be able to sleep it off.</p><p>While they carried on taking turns playing Mario Kart, I plonked myself on one of the sofas and pulled out my phone and earphones, pulling up a Larry Stylinson video; they weirdly seem to calm me down.</p><p>After about two hours, Niall came up to me, pulled one of my earphones out and asked what I was watching, which caused me to turn my phone off instantly and reply with a slightly-too-quick “nothing”.</p><p>Luckily, he just raised his eyebrows and went back to playing Mario Kart.</p><p> </p><p>************************************</p><p>We landed at around 10pm, being ushered off the plane by Paul, Rocco and the girls meeting us at the hotel. We were assured that all of our luggage would be brought to us, and were taken to a car outside the airport. Paul was driving, with Liam in the passenger seat. Niall, Louis and Harry were in the middle, while Zayn and I took the two backseats.</p><p>Zayn had his headphones on, so I just leaned against the window and closed my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>************************************</p><p>I must have nodded off at some point, because the next thing I knew, cold air was hitting me, and I could hear voices while becoming semi-conscious.</p><p>“Wait! Let her wake up on her own!”</p><p>“We need to get her into the hotel”</p><p>“Yes, but she’ll wake up eventually”</p><p>I blinked open my eyes to see Valencia arguing with Paul.</p><p>“I’m up, I’m up”, I mumbled sleepily.</p><p>We piled into the hotel, luckily with no-one spotting us. We were given room keys; Louis sharing with Harry, Zayn sharing with Liam, Niall sharing with me, the girls and Rocco given two rooms, but they were on the floor below us. We made our way up to our floor, which was the very top floor, and piled into our rooms.</p><p>The room me and Niall got was really posh; it had fluffy white carpet, two beds with soft duvets, a giant flat screen TV, two wardrobes, a set of drawers, a table with two chairs, a small balcony, and a giant bathroom.</p><p>I just stood there, gaping in the doorway, while Niall chuckled and pulled me inside, closing the door behind us.</p><p>“Wow”, I breathed.</p><p>“You ok?”</p><p>“Yeah. Just..... wow”</p><p>Niall just smirked and flopped on one of the beds, while I took the other. The luggage was supposed to be dropped off soon, but I was so tired I just decided to go to sleep in my clothes; they were comfy enough.</p><p>The next time I woke up was at 3am in the morning. I noticed that the luggage was in our room, but Niall was nowhere to be seen. I could hear something almost like muffled cries, coming from the bathroom, so I rolled out of bed and knocked on the bathroom door. “Niall? Are you ok?” Niall cleared his throat and called a “yeah” through the door.</p><p>He opened the door after about five minutes, in just his pajama bottoms, and got back into bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi!<br/>I'll be updating soon, I've just been so busy with college. I'm just editing a couple of chapters.<br/>Just a few questions;<br/>Should I add any other ships in(e.g. Ziam, Ziall, Niam)?<br/>If so which one(s)?<br/>Also any friendships you want me to add in?<br/>I'd love any feedback.<br/>Thank you!!!!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!<br/>Sorry I haven't updated in a while.<br/>This is Chapter Four.<br/>This hasn't been edited as much as the other chapters so let me know if you spot any mistakes!<br/>Thank you xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <span>Chapter Four</span>
    </b>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning my alarm went off at 7:30. Worried I woke Niall, I quickly turned off the alarm and turned over to make sure he was still asleep. Luckily, he was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I went to the bathroom to get ready. I was wearing red leggings and a tight red crop top with white outlines, paired with a pair of white trainers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> I was going to rehearsals so I didn’t put any makeup on; I was going to be sweating anyway.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rehearsals technically started at 8:30, but I always like to get there early. We were using the stage to rehearse and it was amazing! It was so much bigger than the space we usually use.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When I got there, it was almost deserted. No one was there but me.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I decided to warm up by doing five laps of the stage, then fifty crunches, twenty press ups and then stretch.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I was just in the middle of stretching when Val, Krys, Cherish and Rocco arrived.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rocco sat in one of the front seats, in jeans and a loose top, while we began rehearsals.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>We were going to be performing ‘Dangerous Woman’ and ‘Bad Blood’ for the first few shows, so we practiced those for about an hour, then moving on to ‘Focus’, which was one of my </span>
  <span>favourite</span>
  <span> songs to perform.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>We spent about four hours rehearsing, taking breaks every now and then.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At noon we finished up, so I went back up to the room and took a shower. I decided on a white floral-patterned jumpsuit to wear, along with some white sandals. I brushed my hair and decided to just leave it down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I had no idea what we were doing for lunch and Niall was nowhere to be seen so I knocked on Louis and Harry’s room door. There was no answer, but I could hear some shuffling around, so I knocked again, a bit louder this time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of minutes, Harry answered the door, his long hair swept up into a bun with grey joggers on.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel! Hi”, he said after he had swung the door open.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. I was just wondering what we were doing for lunch?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, let me ask Louis”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He closed the door and I could hear murmuring. I was just straining to hear what they were saying when another door opened, making me jump in fright.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Angel, I didn’t mean to scare you!”, Liam said, a worried smile on his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. I was just asking Harry and Louis what we were doing for lunch”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right. Well it’s a nice day; we should go out!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where? You guys get recognized everywhere you go”, I pointed out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We know a place”, he said, a grin on his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>********************************************</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>We finally reached the secluded cove after a long journey.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Louis were carrying bags full of food for our picnic, while me, Liam and Cherish were carrying blankets and towels. Niall and Zayn were carrying floaties (not yet blown up). Meanwhile, Krystal and Val were carrying bags full of hats, sunglasses, sun cream, extra clothes and an umbrella for in case anyone wanted to sit in the shade.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as everything was dropped on the sand, Krys pulled off her dress, which revealed a simple white bikini underneath, and began running towards the water shouting and laughing as she went.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Val gave me a look that said “I better go make sure she doesn’t drown” and jogged to catch up to her, dressed in a shiny silver bikini that had ties at either side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cherish grabbed a blanket and lay it on the sand, placing rocks on all four corners so that it wouldn’t blow away. She pulled off her skirt and crop top to reveal a strapless wrap bikini, which faded from light blue to dark. Lying on the blanket, she put on her sunglasses and headphones and closed her eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Louis had more energy than the rest of us put together, and instantly started chasing </span>
  <span>each other</span>
  <span>, until Louis caught Harry and buried him in the sand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn did what he normally did; he set up the umbrella, sat on a towel underneath it and went on his phone. I wasn’t surprised he wanted to sit in the shade; he must’ve been sweating in his clothes. He was wearing some loose fitted dark blue denim jeans, with a baggy black top and a black jacket.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Niall was already eating a sandwich, sitting cross-legged in knee-length green shorts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I was just about to begin to sunbathe when Liam tapped my shoulder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go for a walk?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, let me just get my dress”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I picked up my white see-through dress/poncho and pulled it back over my white high-waisted bikini, then turned around and started walking along the beach with Liam.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>We walked in silence for a while, until I finally decided to ask what was on my mind.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Liam?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is Zayn so quiet around me? Did I do something wrong?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Liam chuckled, then looked over at my worried face to see that I was being serious.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. He’s kind of that way with everyone at the minute. He used to be really chatty around us, but now it's different for some reason. I haven’t seen him smile in months”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <span>surely</span>
  <span> must be hot in those clothes?”, I asked, glancing over at Zayn.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t really like to be </span>
  <span>interrupted</span>
  <span> from his phone at the minute, so I’ve learned to just leave him alone”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ohh</span>
  <span> right. Ok”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Rocco today?”, Liam asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He really needed some sleep and I felt safe enough with all of you in a secluded cove I guess”, I laughed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Liam raised his eyebrows and smirked, “with us lot, really?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>We just ended up laughing harder, when we heard a shout from behind us.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For fucks sake, just leave me alone!”, Zayn yelled at a hurt-looking Harry.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He turned away and began walking up the beach, fuming. It was like you could see steam coming out of his ears.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>We walked back to where the others were, Krys and Val now out of the water.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haz, what happened?”, Liam asked Harry, who had tears in his eyes and shock written all over his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just asked him if he was going to take his shirt off, because it was really warm, but he just ignored me so I asked again and he just blew up at me”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Liam looked at me, confusion written on his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we just leave him to cool down and start the picnic?”, Liam suggested.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Louis and Harry agreed, with everyone else nodding their heads </span>
  <span>vigorously</span>
  <span>, obviously hungry.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The mood lightened after that, with everyone chatting and laughing. I looked over to Zayn, who was now sat on a rock up the beach, looking down at the sand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed a paper plate and put some food on it, standing up and walking towards Zayn.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I sat down next to him, and only then did he glance up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”, he grumbled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought that you might be hungry”, I offered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t want any”, was all he said, looking back at the ground.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>HIs stomach grumbled then, giving him away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your body seems to disagree. Cmon”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn reluctantly picked up a sandwich and bit into it, almost looking sick.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took him about ten minutes to finish it, and he refused any more food.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys! Are you ready to go?”, Liam called.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I went to look at Zayn, but he just silently stood up and began walking to the cars.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>We managed to get back unrecognized. When we eventually made it up to our rooms, had showers and got dressed, it was 9:30pm and we were all tired, so everyone just ended up going straight to sleep, except me. I stayed awake with one question on my mind; is Zayn ok?</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>